


Thanks For The Memories

by MidnightVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightVagabond/pseuds/MidnightVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't have a lot of prized possessions. That sort of practice isn't very sensible in his line of work. Nevertheless, he's managed to form an attachment to one of his things, and becomes understandably upset when it is snatched away from him one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

Ryan is absolutely not sulking.

It's late evening, and the last glow of sunlight is disappearing into the ocean. The Vagabond watches it from where he's leaning on the front porch's railing. Stars are fading into view, he's in a tiny one-story safehouse miles away from Los Santos, and nobody on the crew was even hurt during the successful mission that day. Everyone is probably relaxing in their luxurious penthouse right now.

Except for Ryan. It's dumb, really, coming all the way out here just to mope about like some petulant teenager. But he can't help it.

Earlier, they'd decided to strip some of the LSPD's resources, which mostly involved speeding around the city and blowing up cop cruisers. Things had been going great. Somewhere along the line, though, Ryan's black-and-green Zentorno had some engine trouble. He'd been forced to abandon it and catch a ride in Michael's chrome Adder instead. Normally that wouldn't be a problem; he could have fetched his vehicle later and brought it to the crew's mechanic for repairs. It just so happened that Ryan was forced to park it two blocks away from one of the police stations.

Now he's sure that his precious supercar is either locked up or destroyed. Either way, he isn't going to be seeing it again. Not with all the trouble they caused for the city's cops today. Ryan frowns behind the skull mask and straightens up from the railing, figuring he should at least do something productive and clean his weapons.

He heads inside and sits on the dusty, moth-eaten couch, spreading an impressive array of guns and knives across the coffee table. The dim, yellowed ceiling lamp flickers as he sets to work. Ryan is halfway through taking apart his SMG when there's hesitant footsteps on the wooden stairs outside. In an instant, he's on his feet and stepping lightly over to the entryway, pistol in hand.

Before his visitor can even knock on the door, it's flung open. Ryan growls like a feral dog and shoves his gun's muzzle under the chin of a very startled Puerto Rican, who raises his hands in surrender.

Ryan realizes who he's looking at and winces apologetically. "Whoops."

"Jesus, dude, ease off the trigger finger! I nearly pissed myself," Ray complains.

Ryan has the decency to look sheepish as he returns his pistol to its holster. "Sorry. I thought you guys were celebrating in the apartment. Didn't feel like dealing with drunk Gavin?" he guesses.

"Well I - yeah. But I was also busy. Look." The younger man steps out of the doorway and gestures towards the quiet street. Ryan can hardly believe it when he catches sight of the Zentorno; it looks a bit worse for wear, but it's intact and here, which is nothing short of a miracle.

"How did you…?"

Ray grins slyly. "Oh, you know. Asked the cops nicely to return it. They did; it was all good," he says. Ryan notices some blood splatters on the sleeves of Ray's iconic purple hoodie. He's surprised Ray didn't get shot pulling a stunt like that, especially with the police force as riled up as it is right now.

"Thank you," Ryan says, and he pulls off the mask so Ray can see that he means it. Ray uses this as an excuse to reel him in for a kiss, which Ryan has zero objections about.

All too soon, Ray leans back. "It, uh, needs a little bodywork. Maybe some new paint. But anyway - Taco Bell?" There's an eager gleam in Ray's eyes as he presses the car keys into Ryan's hand, and honestly, how could anyone say no?

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for AO3, so hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to give me a shout if you've got any FAHC prompts. I'm not working on anything major and would love to take requests for small fics like this one.


End file.
